


Who is in Control?

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "What if Sombra's S/O was genetically modified into a mindless super-soldier behind her back. "





	Who is in Control?

In the darkness pulsed a soft purple glow. A steady beat before an eruption of light which faded to reveal Sombra, wide eyed and hearth thumping. She gripped the wall for support, taking deep breaths and forcing her burning eyes to hold back the tears. She wiped the few that escaped with a shaking hand.

“Get it together, idiot!” she scolded herself, clenching her fist in anger, “No time for self pity. (Y/N) needs you to get your shit together.”

After a few deep and shaky breaths she stood up and put her mask back on. Stoney features hiding all that fear inside. For so long Talon had just been another game. A means to an end. But now those bastards made the mistake of making her their enemy. She had found some shit when snooping, but nothing that made her life crumble as this did. Seeing your name on that file and looking at what they had done, what they had turned you into, made bile rise in her throat. It had to be a lie, or some sick trick by Reaper to teach her a lesson for worming her way through their files. But their was only way to find out.

Her footsteps were almost silent as she crept her way through the dimly lit hall towards Moira’s lab. The lock posed no problem for the brilliant hacker but that wasn’t wasn’t what stopped her from crossing the threshold. That was entirely down to the blooming fear in her stomach. Thoughts of you pushed her forward, albeit with held breath as she wandered through the sea of horrific experiments. Curiosity was completely absent from her and her mind was focused on finding you. Though as soon as she did she wished that she hadn’t. She stifled a scream and stumbled back, whacking into a table of metal instruments. But even that clatter wasn’t enough to make you flinch or to even turn in her direction. You stared blankly ahead, back straight and muscles tense. The agonisingly slow rise and fall of your chest was the only thing that made you indistinguishable from a statue.

With a weak voice she whispered your name. No reaction. She cried it louder and more desperate. No reaction. She sobbed and screamed until her throat ached and her legs gave out from under her, pounding desperately at the glass that confined you. No reaction. She yanked at the heavy metal lock that separated you from her. There were clearly precautions in place in the event she found out. They knew she would, she always does.

“Carino…” she sobbed, her tearfilled eyes looking into your blank ones, “I will bring you back. I promise. And I will make them pay. I love you, (Y/n)… I love you.”

No reaction.


End file.
